


New Boy in Town

by castiels_diary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, Highschool AU, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_diary/pseuds/castiels_diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester move to Lawrence, Kansas with their Father, John. Dean, age 17, meets a boy named Castiel Novak. While Sam and Gabriel become friends, Dean and Cas become something more. When John finds out, he is more than disapproving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Krissy Chambers?"   
"Here."

"Ash Harvelle?"   
"Here."

"Dean Winchester?"  
"...Here." The blond haired boy mumbled unhappily. Once again, his father had dropped him and Sammy off at a different school in a new town. Giving his sons a hardly apologetic look, John drove off to whatever it was he did; the boys weren't supposed to ask questions. The elderly teacher continued down the list of names Dean would soon forget.

"Castiel Novak?" The Winchester couldn't help but pick his head up off of the desk to see who the odd name belonged to. A quiet 'here' came from a dark haired boy at the back of the classroom. He glanced over at Dean, his blue eyes lingering a little longer than Dean would have expected. He turned around, but still felt the strong gaze of the strange boy.

"Okay class, today we're going to be doing an assignment on the war of 1812.." Was all Dean heard before he zoned out. "You'll be assigned a parter for this activity," Was the sentence that caused Dean to snap out of his daze.

Their teacher began pairing up the students. Dean crossed his fingers, hoping for a hot girl. " Dean Winchester, You'll be working with mister Novak."

Suppressing a groan, he turned to look at Castiel, who was already staring back. The boy, wearing a trench coat that was at least two sizes too big for his small frame, gave Dean a solemn nod. With a little luck, the kid wouldn't be too annoying and do all the work. "You have the rest of class to work." Their teacher gave them the que to rearrange themselves with their partner.

Dean drew little circles on the corner of his desk, unsure of what to do. "Hello, Dean." Said a deep, gravely voice. The Winchester looked up to see Castiel standing patiently by his desk. For the first time, he got a good look at Castiel Novak. And God, he was gorgeous. 

"Um..Hi." Dean stuttered, nearly at a loss for words. Why was he acting like this? He was never rendered speechless, much less by a guy. He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Castiel was holding his steady gaze.

Finally, the dark haired boy blinked. Dean cleared his throat, and asked, "So, um. 1812. where should we start?" Castiel pulled up a chair next to Dean. "I think we should start by getting to know eachother." He replied simply.

"Uh..I'm Dean. I move a lot because of my Dad's job. That's it." He said, starting to relax a bit. "That's it? I doubt that." Castiel responded, raising an eyebrow. "How 'bout you elaborate after school? My sister won't mind." He offered.

Takin back by the suggestion, it took Dean a moment to nod his head. " Y-yeah. Um, I have to pick up my brother, Sammy, after school though." Dean said.

"That's fine. How old is he?" Castiel asked. "For years younger, thirteen." Dean said, smiling proudly at the thought of his brother. Sam was his best friend, his purpose. They stuck together through everything. Sure they didn't have the perfect relationship, but they needed eachother. 

"I've got a brother too. His name's Gabriel. Same age as Sam, in fact." Castiel replied. He turned his attention back to the textbook and muttered, "Right, so, this assignment...."


	2. Chapter Two

The final bell rang and Dean and Castiel walked out of the last class side by side. The two made their way to the middle school building where their brothers were. Turned out they had every class with each other. It also turned out that Cas wasn't as intimidating as he had seemed.

"Sammy!" Dean called when he spotted his not so little brother. They were four years apart, but Sam was nearly a head taller. Sam's lips grew into his goofy grin and he made his way through the crowd of people in the courtyard.

"Hey, Dean." He said, smiling down at his big brother. "Who's this?" Sam nodded toward Castiel. "This is my..." Classmate? Friend? Crush? No. Dean Winchester is straight, he told himself. "This is my friend, Castiel."

"Cas, this is Sam." Dean turned to the boy in trenchcoat, who smiled at the nickname. "Hi, Sam. Dean's coming home with me today, and you're welcome to come. I've got a brother who's your age." as explained.

"Is Dad okay with it?" Sam asked. "He won't be home tonight." Dean replied curtly. The young boy nodded. "Let's go find Gabe," Cas suggested.

The three boys wandered through the courtyard of Lawrence High where the rest of the students were exiting the building. Dean followed Castiel's eyes to a blond haired kid who was waving at them.

"Gabe, this is Sam and Dean. They're coming over, I'm sure you and Sam will get along." Cas said simply when Gabe caught up. He nodded at Sam with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.  
The group set out for the Novak house, Dean and Cas leading the way, while Sam and Gabriel hung back a yard or two. "Gabriel Novak." He stated, holding out his hand.

"Sam Winchester," The taller boy replied politely. He blushed when Gabriel didn't let go. Sliding his hand back into his pocket, Gabriel nudged Sam with his shoulder. "You're new, huh?" 

Sam smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Here's Chapter Two. Hope it's okay? Feedback is appriciated as always! :)


	3. Chapter Three

The group arrived at a large, victorian style house. Cas swung open the front door, calling for someone named Anna. "Back here!" She replied from somewhere in the house. The Winchesters set down their bags just as the Novak boys did, and followed them down a narrow hall. They entered a small room with wall to wall book cases. A red haired girl, collage age, was sitting at a desk, her nose buried in a book.

"Hey guys, sorry, I've really got to stu-" Her eyes shot over to the unfamiliar faces. "Who's this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the Winchesters. "Sam and Dean Winchester." Gabriel stepped in, smiling proudly. "Is it okay if they stay for a bit?" Castiel said.

"I don't see why not, just keep it down. I've got work to do." Anna said.

"Cassie, me and Sam are gonna go down to the lake." Gabriel informed his older brother as soon as Anna was out of earshot. Castiel blushed at the nickname. "Fine, but don't call me Cassie." He grumbled. Gabriel laughed all the way out the door.

"Want to go to my room?" Cas asked, turning to Dean.

"Sure, Cassie." Dean grinned.

"Shut up.." The dark haired boy muttered as he lead the way.

~

Behind the Novak residence was about three acres of woods. It didn't belong to them of course, but that didn't mean they couldn't explore. Sam followed Gabriel down a narrow dirt path, while the blond rambled about something. Sam tried to listen but was too caught up in his own thoughts.

He had just met this kid, yet it felt like they had been best friends for years. Normally, Sam would've felt awkward in this situation. But nothing had ever felt so right. After a few more meters of dodging branches and brush, a lake came into view.

"Ta Da!" Gabriel sang. "Behold! The place where I spend most of my time because I don't have friends! I'd do my homework here to if I actually did it," He pointed out. "That shit's overrated." Sam laughed and sat down next to Gabe on the shore.

~

Once Castiel reached the bedroom, he shed his trenchcoat and threw it on his bed. Dean did the same with his father's old leather jacket. The two sat down in silence. "So Dean Winchester. What's your story?" Cas said, turning to his new friend. "Uh.. well. My mom passed when I was little, so it's just me and Sam and Dad. He works alot, doesn't have much time for us. We have to move about every 2-4 weeks. I really like old rock and I've got a thing for cars. My Dad has an old '67 chevy impala that I'm working on, it's mine if I can fix it." Dean replied, smiling.

"Nice." Castiel chuckled in response. "But, does that mean you'll have to move soon?" He added with a tilt of his head. Dean sighed, "I'm not sure.. Probably though. It sucks because I really like it here so far." He replied. 

"How long 'til you leave,do you think?" Castiel asked sadly, inching slightly closer to his friend. "No way of telling, really. I'd guess two weeks tops. Maybe 10 days." Dean said grimly, reaching up and rubbing his amulet, a gift from Sam when they were younger. Castiel reached over and held the amulet in between two fingers, examining the charm. "From Sam.." Dean muttered, who was suddenly blushing at how close they were. Cas looked back up at Dean, their noses less than an inch away. 

The dark haired boy felt Dean's hot breath on his tongue, which tasted suspiciously like whisky. "Dean.." Cas breathed onto the other boys lips, before closing the space between them. The Winchester wrapped both arms around Castiel's torso and pressed their chests together. Cas ran both his hands through Dean's hair.

Dean was the first to pull away, solely out of fear that he would get carried away. Cas let his hands drop to his side, staring back at him with wide eyes. The Winchester simply blinked back. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Sorry." Castiel said quickly. Dean just shook his head, and stood up and grabbed his jacket, before hastily exiting the room. 

He jogged down the dirt path where he knew Sam and Gabriel would be. Dean skidded to a stop when he reached the bank. "Sam!" He barked. The two of them were sitting side by side, skipping rocks. "Lets go! We're going." The younger Winchester ran over to Dean, a frightened look on his face. "Bye Gabe!" He called over his shoulder as Dean dragged him away from the lake.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked once they were on the side walk. Dean angrily kicked a rock into the road before shaking his head and saying, "Not now, Sammy." 

The younger boy caught up and hesitantly asked, "Did you and Castiel have a fight?" 

"No, no. I'm just.. God I'm so confused." Dean muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets as the two approached the motel that they were staying at. At the same moment, they froze in the their tracks. Sam's stomach dropped when he realized what Dean was looking at. Dad was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 3 is finished! Tell me what you think, yeah? I appreciate the comments and kudos! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to be more regular. I'm really happy with this story, hope you guys are too! See you next Chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

Heart Racing, Dean unlocked the motel room. John was standing over the kitchen table, with papers and documents of various sorts spread across the surface. He slammed his beer bottle on the table and stormed over to the boys. "Where the /hell/ have you been?" He sneered, clenching Dean's shirt in his fist. "We stopped by our friends house." The older boy replied, his voice even and calm. 

It was in moments like this when Sam looked up to Dean the most. Their father never treated them right, but Dean always looked out for him. Dean always took the blame and the drunken hits. 

John's glare shifted over to Sam, who felt his throat go dry with fear. "Go." He demanded. Sam hesitated for half a second, lingering long enough to receive Dean's reassuring glance. 

"I told you to come straight home." John said, releasing Dean. "I didn't know you would be home this early." The blond haired boy replied, staring with hatred at his Father. "Did I give you permission to go anywhere else, even if I was gone?" John asked, the tension building in the room. It wasn't long. 

Dean remained silent, pinching his cheek with his teeth. 

"Did I?!" John shouted. "No sir." Dean answered, allowing his voice to shake now that Sam was gone. John shoved his son, sending him crashing into the wall. Dean stomached the groan of pain. "Fucking disappointment." John shook his head and returned to the table, bringing the bottle to his lips. 

Dean forced himself off the ground and shuffled to the bedroom he and Sam shared and collapsed on the bed. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Always am." Dean replied, taking a deep breath and ignoring the aching in his entire body.

~

That night, Dean lay awake, matching his breaths with those of his brother who slept soundly in the other bed. Why was it that he couldn't keep his mind off that kiss? It felt so right. But he knew it was wrong. Or was it? For once in his life he had a friend that he felt he shared a profound bond with. And for the first time in his life, He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, and thank you so so much for reading it! There's going to be many more chapters, so stay tuned. Any feedback is majorly appriciated!


End file.
